Slow How You Wanted It To Be
by iGoToExtremes
Summary: Rachel and Finn explore new territory. Fill for a recent photo prompt on the Finchel-prompts Tumblr.
1. Breathe Out So I Can Breathe You In

AN: The Finchel-prompts Tumblr is like crack to me. This is a fill for the photo that was posted on September 5th. (I'd link directly but that's a no-no here.) I was particularly intrigued by the photo because of the physical resemblance to our favorite characters. A fair warning: I was so entranced by the intertwined hands that I didn't even notice the weird little bit of bondage happening on the corresponding wrists. So while the following story is definitely the smuttiest of smut, I took it in a much more emotional and fluffy direction than that to which the depiction may lend itself.

At any rate, I hope you enjoy. The title is from the Foo Fighters' "Everlong." I own neither the song lyrics nor the characters of Glee.

* * *

><p>Rachel had been cautious all summer. Taking her usual dance classes and teaching elementary voice lessons at the JCC kept her busy, but she spent nearly all of her free hours with Finn. And they spent probably 50% of that time on either of their beds, tongues messily entwining and hands wandering over their clothes.<p>

That was about as far as they'd gone the last time they dated, but the feelings were so much more intense now. She wasn't sure if it was because of the knowledge that they were about to be seniors and graduation was looming in the not-so-distant future, if their love had truly intensified due to their difficult semester apart and dramatic reconciliation, or if she was simply a young woman ready to succumb to her more carnal desires.

She was still somewhat self-conscious of her body. There were glee pool parties at Santana's and she and Finn took a day-trip to a water park near Dayton. And whether she compared herself to classmates or complete strangers, Rachel couldn't help but feel insecure about her small stature... and certain parts of her that were particularly small.

When alone with Finn, though, Rachel always felt beautiful. Having his large body on top of hers gave her a sense of safety and contentment, the soft touches of his enormous hands so gentle they melted her worries away and left a fire in their wake. She knew it wouldn't be long before she wanted to go further, feeling his hands on her bare chest... and possibly other places.

A few nights before school started, they found themselves alone in his living room, Burt and Carole spending the long weekend away in Chicago and Kurt out with Blaine for the night. They laid on the couch, their kisses soft and gentle at first but gradually growing heated. Rachel felt a palpable sense of excitement from engaging in intimate activities somewhere new. She sensed that energy bubbling up somewhere deep inside of her as Finn's lips left her own and trailed across her jaw, his tongue poking out to tease her neck before swiping the shell of her ear.

"Mmm... Finn!" she giggled, somewhat surprised when he took her earlobe between his teeth and growled lowly, before laving his tongue over her neck. Meanwhile, his hands played at the hem of her blouse, fingers grazing the skin of her stomach ever so lightly.

Allowing boldness to overtake her usual reticence, she abruptly slid her hands under Finn's shirt and raked them along the muscles of his back. He increased the intensity of his assault on her neck, sucking so hard that she'd definitely have a mark the next day. Instead of her usual quiet pleas that he be careful, Rachel responded by instinctively gripping Finn's back and pulling his large body closer to hers (not that he could really move since he was already flush on top of her).

She felt Finn smile against her neck, clearly pleased with her response to his actions. As he dragged his tongue across her collarbone and settled his mouth on the other side of her throat, his hands crept further up her midsection.

Rachel could swear she was about to burn from the inside out. It was a cool late-summer evening so the air conditioner was off, but their activities had definitely caused the temperature to rise. She needed to do _**something **_in response to the literal heat as well as her growing arousal.

Despite her nervousness at crossing such a threshold of intimacy, Rachel took the lead once again. She guided Finn off of her until he was sitting up on the couch, promptly sitting astride his lap. Smiling at her with a look of adoration in his eyes, Finn sank a hand into her hair, just below the slightly tousled ponytail, and pulled her face towards his to resume their frenetic kisses.

Rachel only indulged him briefly before she gathered the material at the hem of his polo shirt and dragged it up over his chest, forcing them to break the kiss when the garment passed over his neck and head. Finn gazed confidently at her once his upper body was exposed. He'd gotten a lot better about his body image over the past year, and Rachel had obviously seen him shirtless before. Plus, the tent in his pants indicated that he was eager to take some of her clothes off instead of worrying about his own exposure.

To that effect, his hands played at her lower back, stroking a small patch of skin at the top of her leggings before tentatively grasping the bottom of her blouse. She nodded her approval, ready to share the new experience with him, and he whisked the shirt over her head in one quick motion. Doing so caused most of her dark, wavy locks to fall out of the small ponytail holder and splay down in front of her now-bare shoulders. She instinctively reached up to gather it back together with one hand, stretching the elastic hair-tie with the other so she could re-secure it.

"Don't." Finn reached up amidst his quiet protest, lacing his fingers into the waves in front of her left shoulder. "It looks sexy like that," he added huskily.

Rachel felt herself blushing, her skin growing warmer despite having shed some of her clothing. Finn continued stroking her hair, gradually moving the strands until they were all tossed behind her shoulders and cascading down her exposed back.

His gaze then skimmed along her upper body and he licked his lips... and Rachel _**thought **_she heard a groan escape from low in his throat. She blinked rapidly, not quite believing that she could elicit such a reaction from Finn just by taking off her shirt. In the meantime, he rested one hand on her hip while the other trailed tentatively up her stomach before settling between her bra-clad breasts, gently caressing the exposed skin.

Rachel whimpered at Finn's touch, both the literal contact and the growing sensation of joy in her heart that resulted from sharing this new experience with him.

Abruptly, surprising herself as well as her boyfriend, Rachel pushed his hand away, placing it at her waist. He looked worried, but the expression faded to amazement when she reached behind her and unclasped her bra. The cups hung loosely off her chest, and she slowly allowed the straps to slide down her slender arms until the undergarment was completely discarded.

Finn's mouth formed an "O" shape as he saw her naked breasts for the first time.

"You are so beautiful," he breathed, shamelessly displaying a glazed-over expression. He shifted a little beneath her, his right hand squarely gripping the left side of her butt while his left hand lightly rubbed the center of her lower back.

Rachel was somewhat perplexed that he didn't try touching her exposed chest immediately. She couldn't tell if he was still simply drinking in the sight of her half-naked form or awaiting some form of permission.

"You know you can touch them if you want to," she said after a moment, a coy smile playing at her lips.

"I want to." Finn responded, but still didn't move, continuing to stare.

In light of his lack of movement, Rachel snaked her right hand behind her, slipping it in between her back and Finn's left hand. Once it was appropriately positioned, she threaded her fingers between his so that their hands were locked.

She too took a moment to appreciate the intensity of the scenario: the matching sheen of sweat glazing both of their naked torsos, the look of pure adoration on Finn's face, the feeling of his long fingers intertwined with her smaller ones, and the increasing evidence of his arousal beneath her.

She _**needed **_him to touch her.

After what felt like ages, she guided his hand around to her stomach, laying it across the center of her ribcage. She settled her own hands on each of his shoulders.

Licking his lips again, Finn slid his enormous hand up her chest as he before. This time, though, he avoided the center and veered to one side, cupping one of her globes with the most delicate of touches.

"Mmm..." Rachel moaned as he gradually applied more pressure, simultaneously kneading her breast and pinching the nipple with one hand while the other hand gripped her hip tightly. All the while he gazed at her with a look so hot she thought it might literally burn her skin.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Finn asked in a whisper, their eyes still locked in a heated stare.

Rachel's heart pounded in her chest.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Yesno? I could keep going if there's enough popular demand… Let me know with a review.


	2. Promise Not to Stop When I Say When

AN: I apologize wholeheartedly for the long wait. Hope it was worth it. Special thanks to **alittlesammielambie** for her beta-ing awesomeness.

I don't own Glee, etc.

* * *

><p>Finn stood up from the couch so quickly it startled Rachel. Instinctively clinging to his shoulders, she tightened her legs around his waist as he walked across the living room, stepping over their discarded shirts. He started up the stairs, one hand supporting her butt, the other holding the bannister for balance. Halfway up the staircase he brought his lips to her neck, ghosting them over her pulse point and the skin below her ear.<p>

"Mmm... Finn..." she purred in his ear, pleased when she felt a shiver course through his body at the sound of her voice.

Finally they reached his room, where an open window provided access to a cool breeze as well as the mid-evening twilight. When Finn set her down on the bed, she loosened her grip on his shoulders so they could crawl up towards the pillows, their eyes never breaking contact. The faint light from outside had cast a slight glow across Finn's face as he smoldered at her. Once they had moved to the appropriate position, he kissed her passionately, his tongue instantly probing her mouth as his soft lips pressed against her own. She responded eagerly, a hand sinking into the hair at the back of his head.

Although she enjoyed the sensation of Finn's much-larger form atop her own, he was resting his weight on his forearms; Rachel found herself missing the feel of his hands on her body. As if reading her mind, he snaked his arms around her and rolled them both over until he was on his back with her on top of him.

Rachel indulged in a delighted giggle at the relocation. She broke their heated liplock then began planting slow, deliberate kisses along his jaw and neck. Finn sighed, moving his hands slowly up and down her bare back. She smirked as she felt the bulge in his pants growing yet again. His caresses to her back grew lazier and broader, extending to include the sides of her breasts and the very top of her butt. On one of his passes down to her lower body he dipped his fingertips into the waist of her leggings, clearly testing the waters to see if she was ready for him to touch her there.

It was only a brief experiment, though, as his hands skimmed up her back yet again and around to her chest. He took a breast in each hand, eagerly kneading them while she continued to kiss his neck and collarbone area. She planted her hands on his firm chest, craning upward so that there was enough space between their torsos for him to maneuver. When his fingers pinched her nipples Rachel just _had _to kiss him again, doing so with such force and so swiftly that Finn gasped for air through his nose and moaned underneath her.

After lightly circling her nipples, his fingers slid down her stomach and around to her back, slipping into her pants once more. This time, he let his hands sink about halfway in. She could feel his breath hitch and his chest tighten when he realized that she was wearing a thong, and that his hands were directly touching her butt.

He paused their heated kissing long enough to breathe her name and mumble something unintelligible as his hands sank down the rest of the way and fondled her ass in earnest.

"Finn..." Rachel sighed, as she instinctively ground her hips down onto his, unable to control the movements of her buzzing body. She swirled her tongue around his and slid her hands up until her fingers were laced into his hair, leaning forward so that her naked chest pressed directly against his. Meanwhile, his hands eagerly groped her ass, fingers massaging slow circles into both of her small, round cheeks.

The feeling of warmth building between her legs seemed to spread everywhere at once. Somewhere in the haze she realized that Finn's gradual touches weren't just his way of seeking permission to go farther. He was very purposefully working her into this frenzy.

And she liked it.

Unable to wait any longer she released her hold on his hair and gripped the top of her leggings, pushing them down along with her small scrap of underwear. Finn broke their kiss then moved his lips to her neck as he helped her peel the stretchy pants down her toned legs. Once they were completely off he kissed her hotly, her hands cupping the sides of his face while she got used to the idea that she was completely naked on top of him. Obviously that had been the plan - not to mention a desire she'd harbored for a long time – but now that it was _**actually **_happening, she felt unsure of how exactly to proceed.

Luckily, she didn't really have to do anything. Finn gently rolled them so they were on their sides, still facing one another. One of his hands rubbed her left breast as the other skimmed down from her right shoulder along her side and eventually teased the tops of her smooth thighs. Then he eased her onto her back, his chest resting atop her own while his waist and legs remained beside her. After a few slow and deliberate kisses he pulled back, eyes gleaming as he surveyed the sight of her naked form. He flashed his usual lopsided smile, tinged with a healthy dose of awe and arousal.

Rachel's instinct was to be nervous, but Finn's obvious approval of her body made her feel more alluring than embarrassed. She managed a smile that she hoped was seductive.

Finn swallowed, clearly nervous himself. "Rach..." He reached up and touched a few strands of hair around her face, eyes wide as they stared into her own.

Rachel sometimes wondered if she was supposed to be with someone more verbose and articulate than Finn. But in that moment on his bed, his kind gesture and expression meant more than any words ever could.

They gazed at one another until Finn shifted somewhat awkwardly, the hardness between his legs pressing against her left thigh. Rachel nearly gasped at how big the bulge had gotten since they'd been upstairs. Indulging herself in some internal gloating for producing that reaction, she grinned mischievously and trailed a hand down his stomach.

"N-no," Finn stammered, gently holding her wrist and stopping its advance to his belt. "You first," he added with a nervous smile, laying her arm beside her on the bed.

Before Rachel could react he kissed her again, tongue swirling firmly around her own as his fingertips teased her breasts. When he pulled his lips away they settled immediately at her collarbone. One of his hands slid torturously slowly down her stomach, tracing random patterns as it approached the small patch of dark hair down below. She watched intently, the anticipation physically building inside her.

Much to her dismay, Finn's hand avoided her center and slipped to the inside of her left thigh instead.

"Finn... please..." she whined, too preoccupied to care what she sounded like.

"Please what?" he asked in a whisper, the dim glow from outside partially illuminating the top of his left arm and shoulder as his fingers caressed the area just below her mound.

"Please... touch me..." she managed to squeak, surprising herself with the utter desperation in her voice.

Finn groaned and licked his lips, shifting up on the bed. He slipped his right arm underneath Rachel's shoulders to cradle her body as his left hand continued teasing her, just south of where she wanted it to be.

Finally, his fingers brushed along her slit, and she emitted a satisfied moan as they played amidst the moisture that had gathered there. His touch was deliberate but delicate, as though he was eager and curious but also afraid of moving too fast or hurting her.

"Ohhh..." she breathed in response to the ever-growing heat spurred on by this teasing. Aching for more, she involuntarily arched up into his hand.

Her reaction apparently encouraged him to embellish his ministrations, as he applied some pressure on either side of her sensitive nub. Her eyes fell closed and she moaned quietly as his fingers continued their movements, while his mouth applied soft kisses to the side of her neck.

Rachel lost herself in the delicious sensations that seemed to be continually building up to something even more intense. She had (obviously) done some research about the technical aspects of intimate activities when it seemed like she and Finn were heading towards participating in them. But she was wholly unprepared for how it would all _**feel**_, both physically and emotionally. Her heart swelled at the love evident in the delicate manner with which Finn was touching her... and the _**places**_he was touching her likely accounted for her racing pulse, and the feeling that she might actually explode at any moment.

Then, the movements stopped and his hand moved away slightly. She was about to open her eyes out of curiosity and concern when they flew open on their own, a long finger having slid into her opening without warning.

"Ohhh, Finn!" she nearly shouted, gripping his shoulder to steady herself as her hips involuntarily thrust upward again. He nuzzled her neck and then slowly - _too_slowly - began sliding the finger in and out of her slick channel.

She fought the urge to close her eyes again, choosing instead to observe her boyfriend's face. Their activities thus far had left his hair mussed and his cheeks a little flushed. He bit his lip, a look of determination in his eyes as he gazed intently at his finger pumping in and out of her.

She had never been more attracted to him.

Rachel felt a slow pulsing down there and she wasn't sure what was supposed to occur next or how to make it happen, but amidst her labored breathing she said the only thing that came to mind.

"Faster... please..."

A reserved grin spread across Finn's face and he diligently complied with her request. He also shifted his hand so that his thumb was aligned with the nearby bundle of nerves, pressing into it after ever few thrusts of his finger. The throbbing in her loins increased in both speed and intensity, and the rest of her body went completely rigid. She gripped Finn's shoulder again her eyes closed as she lost herself in the intensity of the moment.

A surge of electricity spread from her center through her entire body. She abandoned all remnants of self-consciousness and gave in to the ecstasy, allowing her hips to rise off the bed and the guttural moans to escape her throat as the wave overtook her.

Finn slowed the movements of his hand as the surger gradually receded and her breathing slowed. Eventually he stilled his hand and removed it from her mound, and Rachel opened her eyes to let the rest of the world back in. She assumed that the sight greeting her would be a proud-looking Finn, and was surprised at the bewildered expression on his face.

"Was that okay?" he asked quietly, resting his chin on her chest and flashing his puppy-dog eyes, his arms wrapped around her naked body.

"I think it was more than okay," she giggled, feeling at once like an innocent schoolgirl and a mature, sultry vixen. "You couldn't tell?"

"Just wanted to make sure," he mumbled, shifting so that he was lying next to her with the side of his face nuzzled on her breast.

Rachel took a moment to collect her thoughts before she started to wonder how she could _**possibly **_return the favor properly.

* * *

><p>AN2: Chapter 3 is already in progress.<p> 


	3. Come Down and Waste Away with Me

A/N: And now, finally, I present the conclusion of this little trilogy. There's very little preamble as it picks up right where the last chapter left off. Thanks again to **alittlesammielambie** for her beta-ing.

Anyway, I'm sad this story is over but I promise it's off to bigger and better things. Leave a review to let me know how I did here, and feel free to stalk me on Tumblr (ja9toextremes) to submit prompts or other suggestions. :-)

* * *

><p>After a moment of quiet, Finn planted a soft kiss on the side of her breast, and then slid up the bed to kiss her shoulder. Ultimately, his lips pressed against hers once again, administering slow, soft kisses full of love and appreciation. Rachel felt his hardness against her leg and she increased the intensity, tracing his lips with her tongue before slipping it in between them. He responded by taking a breast in one hand and tracing her hipbone with the other, grunting as her tongue invaded his mouth.<p>

Rachel tried to mimic what Finn had done with her earlier, gently pushing him such that he rolled onto his back. While he settled his head against the pillows, a strong breeze wafted through the window. Rachel shivered, suddenly aware that she was still very much naked. Finn noticed her reaction and reached for his nightstand; grabbing a plain white undershirt and helping her put it on.

"Looks much better on you than on me," he joked as he ran his hands down her sides, smoothing the baggy shirt against her body.

Rachel giggled, and gripped the hem of the garment that hung down around her mid-thigh. Attempting to maintain some femininity, she gathered the material toward the left side and made a small knot so that the shirt would stay taut against her small frame. Once she was satisfied with the alteration she settled on her side next to Finn, who pulled her face to his rather forcefully to resume their kissing.

Amidst the renewed dueling of their tongues Rachel let her hands wander over Finn's chest and stomach, listening carefully to the sounds he made. He sighed when her fingertips grazed his nipples, and inhaled sharply as she ran her knuckles over the area below his navel. When she ran her hand over his jeans-covered crotch he squirmed, whimpering softly.

Realizing that he was probably uncomfortable with his parts restrained Rachel channeled her bravery, unfastening the button on his jeans and sliding the zipper down. Once the fly was open she slid her small hands into the waist of his jeans and boxer-briefs, one hand tugging at either hip. Finn lifted his butt off the bed to help her get them down, but she struggled to keep a good grip on the pants and underwear at the same time. As a result, they both lost their balance and awkwardly crashed back onto the mattress.

Rachel buried her face in Finn's chest, blushing mercilessly at her disruption of "the mood". She couldn't even properly take off her boyfriend's clothing; how was she going to accomplish his sexual gratification?

Luckily, said boyfriend was eternally patient and able to laugh at the situation.

"I dunno, this is probably a good look for me," Finn chuckled. Rachel looked up and saw him place his hands behind his head, gazing down in exaggerated approval at his lower body.

She followed his line of sight and appraised his state of half-undress herself. The waist of his pants was down by his crotch and his boxer-briefs were rolled halfway down his hips, exposing the side-curves of his ass and a tuft of dark hair in front but nothing more.

Rachel laughed and leaned up to kiss him. "I concur with that assessment." Then she bit her lip shyly. "Can I try again anyway?"

Finn smirked as though he was actually pondering her question, before nodding in acquiescence. "Please," he added softly through a lopsided smile.

With a renewed sense of eagerness, Rachel pushed his jeans down over his knees and pulled each pant-leg off of the respective foot.

Then, turning her attention northward, she slowly and carefully peeled down the waistband of his boxer-briefs, exposing his gigantic, throbbing member.

In their prior fondling and groping Rachel had certainly gotten a sense of Finn's size in that department, so she wasn't necessarily shocked by how big it was. His overall stature always made her feel small in a safe, my-hulking-knight-will-protect-me sort of way. And she knew that - eventually - his _presence_ in this particular area would serve her well in another manner.

She took a moment to memorize other details of his naked form while it was laid out in front of her. Even when clothed his legs seemed to go on for miles, but exposing them exacerbated that effect. His feet might as well have been off in some far-flung location like... Akron, she thought absurdly. There was a lot more hair on his upper thighs than she imagined, and she liked the masculine appearance. Above that, his hips were set wide enough for his proportions but still in a straight line with his legs. She also took note of the faint trail of hair on his stomach that led straight to his crotch. (It had always been there, of course, but putting it into context had an alluring effect.) Skimming her gaze over his chest and up to his face, she caught a certain sparkle in his eye, which conveyed an air of content vulnerability at their sharing of these new intimate experiences.

Finally, Rachel returned her attention to his crotch. The head of his penis was more pronounced than she imagined, with a drop of moisture leaking from the hole at the tip. She hadn't really thought about what his testes would look like, but there they were, hanging in a neat little package (which must be where the term comes from) below his swollen member. She certainly didn't expect the whole area to be twitching, almost as if his penis was trying to impress her by growing longer and harder.

Or maybe it was just begging for her to touch it.

Leaning on her left elbow, she extended her right hand and grazed the head with her fingertips, distributing the moisture.

"Ohh..." Finn breathed softly, his hips arching up slightly.

Emboldened by his reaction Rachel slid down the bed a little to give herself better leverage, planting small kisses on his chest and abdomen as she did so. Then she wrapped her hand around his shaft, gripping it gingerly while her thumb continued to play along the tip of his impressive tool.

"Mmm... Rachel..."

Her heart swelled and she bit her lip when he moaned her name, his eyes falling closed and his left hand grasping the quilt. His other hand loosely entwined itself in her hair, petting the strands haphazardly as though his fingers couldn't physically make any deliberate movements.

For her part Rachel began sliding her hand up and down, trying to stimulate his shaft as best as her small palm would allow while continuing to stroke the head with her thumb.

She realized that she must have been doing something right when his entire body went rigid and he grunted from somewhere deep in his throat.

"Oh, ohhhh Rach!" he shouted as his hips bucked up into her hand. She continued pumping his shaft as it throbbed; a second or two later it released a stream of warm liquid that spilled onto her hand and dripped over his crotch and stomach. Rachel tried her best to look up and study his face while this occurred, taking note of his open mouth, scrunched-up eyes, and the goosebumps covering his chest and arms.

Unsure of what else to do in the wake of his release, she kept lightly stroking his shaft as it softened. Eventually Finn gently touched her wrist, signaling that she should stop. She abruptly pulled her hand away, terrified of hurting him since the area was probably very sensitive.

He removed his right hand from her hair and wrapped it around her small body, pulling her back up towards the pillows. She snuggled against him as his breathing evened out, settling her sticky hand on his hip and enjoying the breeze that entered his dark bedroom.

After a few minutes he reached over to his nightstand for a tissue, which he used to delicately clean off her hand.

"That was so awesome," he said, pecking her lips as he haphazardly wiped at the drops of liquid on his stomach. "And I love you."

"I love you too," she replied, beaming through her smile.

Finn tossed the tissue into a nearby garbage pail and cuddled up to her once again, and Rachel released a breath she didn't even realize she'd been holding in.

In the wake of all her insecurities and inexperience she felt so accomplished at having successfully pleasured him. Moreover, she was overjoyed by the love evident in his treatment of her and their new level of intimacy. After Quinn and Puck and Jesse and Santana and all the other nonsense they'd been through, Finn kept proving to her that they were meant to be together and nothing would stop them.


End file.
